falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Super mutant
Super mutant behemoth |game4 =FNV |articles4 =Super mutant Super mutant brute Super mutant master Nightkin Nightkin master Mariposa super mutant Nightkin jailer Nightkin sniper |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Institute super mutant Super mutant suicider Super mutant skirmisher Super mutant brute Super mutant enforcer Super mutant butcher Super mutant master Super mutant overlord Super mutant primus Super mutant warlord Super mutant behemoth |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Huntersville super mutant Super mutant brute Super mutant suicider Super mutant skirmisher Super mutant fighter Super mutant enforcer Super mutant butcher Super mutant master Super mutant overlord Super mutant primus Super mutant warlord Super mutant behemoth Super mutant pillager Super mutant demolisher Super mutant gladiator Super mutant champion Prime behemoth |game7 =FOBOS |articles7 =Mariposa super mutant Nightkin |game8 =FOT |articles8 =Super mutant |game9 =VB |articles9 =Mariposa super mutant }} Super mutants are mutated humans, products of infection by the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). They are much taller, bulkier and more muscular than pure strain humans, have (mostly) green, gray, or yellowish skin, are immune to disease and radiation, and are gifted with superhuman strength and endurance. Although they are completely sterile, the rapid regeneration of their cells caused by FEV makes them virtually biologically immortal (but not immune to death from injury). There are four different known sources of super mutants in the post-War world - Mariposa Military Base in New California (on the West Coast), Vault 87 in the Capital Wasteland (on the East Coast), the FEV labs of the Institute in the Commonwealth (East Coast), and Huntersville in Appalachia (East Coast). The four populations have separate histories and origins, and are yet to interact with each other. While originally the term was only used to refer to the Mariposa stock, the Brotherhood of Steel carried the term with them and applied it to those from Vault 87 upon encountering them. Biology Average Mariposa super mutants stand approximately 10.5 feet (3.2 m) tall (although they typically stand with hunched backs that reduce their height) and weigh around 800 pounds (363 kg), possibly even more. The Vault 87 super mutants stand approximately over 8 feet (2.44 m) tall and the Institute super mutants are approximately 7 feet (2.13 m) tall. Their skin color is predominately grayish green in the case of Mariposa mutants and yellow with tints of red and green in the case of Vault 87 ones, although some mutants with other skin colors also exist. Their skin is extremely tough, and their muscle and bone structure are enhanced well beyond the human norm. Super mutant cells undergo cellular division at a greatly increased rate. Mitosis occurs at a rate 15% quicker than that found in pure strain humans. A super mutant's cellular structure is said to be highly similar to normal humans. Super mutant DNA strands are nearly flawless, with all of the recessive genes that produce many of the most common ailments like diabetes, cancer and cardiovascular disease eradicated from the genome. Those recessive genes which are commonly found in humans have been manipulated in such a way by the infection of the FEV as to bring about the best possible combination of genetic traits. A super mutant's RNA structure was also altered by the virus to produce more rapid transcription, resulting in the enhanced regenerative capacities of the mutated form. The mutation produced by the FEV in this case has some severe side effects. Chief among them is sterility. As the gametes of the reproductive system consist of 'half-cells' comprising only 23 of the normal 46 chromosomes, they are perceived as 'damaged' cells by the FEV's integrated genetic sequences, which "repairs" them by restoring the missing chromosomes, which essentially renders the mutants sterile since their gametes lose the ability to recombine with other sex cells in sexual reproduction. Other side effects of this form of FEV infection include an alteration of the pigment cells of the epidermis. While the super mutants originating from Mariposa are sterile, they do not lose their sexual organs, but they do lose their secondary sexual characteristics, such as breasts; Similarly East Coast mutants are said to lose most sexual characteristicsVault 87 terminal entries at "Chief Physician Dr. Wayne Merrick terminal entries" Another side effect is the overdevelopment or "sagging" of the upper lip on the mutants, causing discomfort when talking and/or chewing, which led to them creating very simple leather straps as "braces" to make it easier to perform the aforementioned tasks. While they will not normally die due to the normal effects of aging, super mutants are prone to senility, leading to tendencies to engage in near-psychotic, aggressive attacks against humans and other creatures. West Coast mutants The Mariposa super mutants are a variety of super mutants common on the West Coast and in the Midwest that originated from the Mariposa Military Base in California. While some of them can be rather stupid, in general they are more intelligent and civilized than their distant Huntersville, Institute, and Vault 87 cousins found in Appalachia, the Commonwealth, and the Capital Wasteland respectively. Their skin is also darker than that of their east-coast counterparts. The Mariposa strain is unique in that the mutants created by it do not continue to grow in size as they age, unlike the East Coast strains. Background , Sheriff of Broken Hills]] Super mutants were first created on the West Coast by Richard Grey, also known as "The Master", who led the first human survivor expedition to Mariposa Military Base in 2102. When the expedition was attacked by the base's automated security robots, he was dipped in a vat filled with mature FEV in solution, and managed to crawl out. The FEV was initially meant to be injected into humans, but Grey soon found out that direct physical contact with its nutritional medium worked just as well. He began to mutate in horrible ways, turning into a fleshy, tentacled blob of sentient matter. The mutated form of Grey developed psychic powers, which were enhanced by consuming living minds to expand his own psionic strength. Slowly, as other wanderers from the Wasteland made it into the Mariposa Base themselves, Grey started performing his own experiments with the FEV. Grey — who now called himself "The Master" — lamented the needless destruction of human society caused by the Great War. In his warped state, he decided that he would have to force humanity to evolve beyond its innately destructive tendencies. If everyone could be as perfect as his evolutionarily advanced super mutants, the Master reasoned, there would be no more conflict in the world. Those who would not evolve would be forcibly sterilized and allowed to live out their lives in peace, though without the ability to pass on their imperfections to the next generation.MASTER1.MSG Around the year 2155, the Master began seeking out uncontaminated, pure strain humans with which to create new mutants and build the super mutant army he required to carry his plans to fruition. ]] In 2162, a person known to history only as the Vault Dweller destroyed the Master's mutant army by causing an explosion in the FEV vats at Mariposa, which collapsed the entire base, after which he proceeded to The Cathedral in the ruins of Los Angeles and killed the Master. Without the leadership of their creator and his lieutenant, the mutants divided into at least three factions. Some decided to leave California and find a place for themselves somewhere in the East, while a second faction wanted to continue the Master's work and dominate New California once again. A third faction remained in New California and tried to make peace with the Wasteland's humans, and worked together with them to rebuild the world after the Great War. Broken Hills is the most notable example of a settlement where humans and super mutants have learned to live together in peace. The faction of super mutants that traveled eastwards eventually settled in the Midwest, forming what was known as Gammorin's Army, and many of them eventually ended up joining the Brotherhood of Steel. In 2236, the Enclave, the remnant of the pre-Great War American federal government, discovered the remnants of the Mariposa Base. Soon, Enclave assault squads combed the desert for slaves they could use to excavate the military base and get to the FEV vats. In 2237, having obtained the necessary data and samples to recreate the FEV, the Enclave abandoned the site after more mutations occurred among Enclave personnel exposed to the FEV remnants in the facility, causing a second generation of Mariposa super mutants to arise. The Enclave left a single squad behind to wipe out the super mutants, but the mutants, using armaments they had cached in the base during the excavation, reduced the squad to ashes after suffering heavy casualties. The remaining 1st and 2nd generation super mutant slaves were sealed inside the base by Enclave sappers, who collapsed the entrance to the ruined facility. Inside, the mutants formed a new community. At some point before 2281, some super mutants from both generations established a community on Black Mountain near New Vegas, initially led by the former sheriff of Broken Hills, Marcus. However, a Nightkin called Tabitha arrived, and turned the second gens against the first gens, resulting in the first gens leaving to found a peaceful settlement called Jacobstown near Mount Charleston. The mutants who remained at Black Mountain then formed the State of Utobitha, which was openly hostile to humans. East Coast mutants There are three types of super mutants found in the East Coast. All East Coast strains differ from the Mariposa strain in that the mutants they produce tend to be less intelligent, but continue to gain muscle and body mass as they age, eventually becoming Behemoths. Shortly before the Great War, West Tek released FEV into the drinking water of the town of Huntersville, West Virginia as part of an experiment, creating the first super mutants in Appalachia. By 2102, this strain of super mutant had spread across the region. By 2277, the super mutants had also appeared on the East Coast of the United States. These super mutants were created in the Evolutionary Experimentation Program, the experiment which had been assigned by Vault-Tec and the pre-War American government to Vault 87 as part of the clandestine Vault experimentation program. The heavily modified strain of FEV which created these mutants resulted in a new strain of super mutants which, in addition to becoming sterile, grow much larger and stronger as they age. They are different from their New California counterparts as they are green-yellow in skin color and less intelligent. Every super mutant's facial expression is permanently set in a sneer. However, unlike their counterparts, they are even less like pure strain humans, and after the transformation no clues on how they looked in their former lives can be found. They take human prisoners across the Capital Wasteland to transform them into more super mutants by injecting them with the FEV still found in Vault 87. Just as on the West Coast, the by-product of the Vault 87-based creations are the hideous chimeric mutants called centaurs, who act as watch/attack dogs for their super mutant masters. By 2287, a unique large group of super mutants are found in the Commonwealth; they are experiments of the Institute. This group of mutants also have similarities to the ones from the Capital Wasteland and the West Coast. Unlike the Vault 87 and Mariposa mutants, the ones found in the Commonwealth don't have centaurs; instead they are often accompanied by mutant hounds. Background During exploration of Vault 87, information from a computer terminal reveals more about the process of mutation that super mutants go through, at least when it comes to the specific modified strain of FEV found in the super mutants of the Capital Wasteland. As a human mutates, its muscular and skeletal systems develop rapidly, while their mental faculties diminish. Most secondary sexual characteristics are eliminated, transforming the subject into an asexual state. Despite their general lack of intelligence (even when compared to the least intelligent of the West Coast super mutants), they are somehow able to organize themselves into a coordinated army (as evidenced by their numerous raids and the attempt to reinforce their positions at the Capitol which led to the attack on Galaxy News Radio), procure large amounts of advanced weapons, ammunition, and equipment, and even maintain the biomedical infrastructure necessary to infect humans with the FEV and increase the numbers of super mutants in the region. In the urban ruins of Washington, the super mutants are looking for more sources of FEV and more humans to expand their own numbers as they seek to take over the entire Capital Wasteland. The Commonwealth mutants seem to show more intelligence (with the exception of behemoths) than their Capital Wasteland counterparts, as they speak in more complex sentences, as well as shouting out slightly more intelligent battle cries and taunts. They seem to use better tactics, especially with higher ranking mutants. However, even though they are more intelligent than Vault 87 counterparts, they are still less intelligent and more uncivilized when in comparison to their West Coast cousins. Notable super mutants * Lieutenant * Frank Horrigan * Uncle Leo * Fawkes * Marcus * Mean Sonofabitch * Neil * Big Mack * Dr. Brian Virgil * Dead Eye * Fist * Hammer * Strong * Swan * Erickson * Grun * Rage * Crag * Scratch * Grahm * Harrison Malone }} Notes * The name of the super mutants is spelled differently at different points. Despite the fact that "super mutant" is the most characteristic and the most widely used, other variations exist including ''super mutants, super-mutant, supermutant and mutants. * While Marcus, the mutant in Fallout 2, claims that "it only takes a few years to get the juices flowing again" (in regards to sterility), Chris Avellone, who wrote the dialogue, said that it was just a joke. * Some mutants in Mariposa in Fallout 2 are called "super duper mutants", but it is not known why. * Fawkes prefers to use the term "Meta-Humans" when speaking about the super mutants, especially when referring to himself. However, he is the only character who refers to super mutants as "Meta-Humans". * Fawkes also reveals that the "super-mutation" causes extreme pain and that it's the key factor that turns the Vault 87 strain of super mutants feral and inhumane. Fawkes states that he barely withstood it himself. * The only super mutant to be cured of the FEV is Brian Virgil from Fallout 4. * In Fallout Shelter, dwellers venturing the wasteland may note that super mutants are now asexual, but were from either sex before transformation.Possible wasteland monologue: "Explorer's journal. New entry. Super Mutants are asexual. Before transformation, some were women." Appearances Super mutants appear in [[Fallout series|all Fallout games]]. Gallery ''Fallout and Fallout 2'' Rake.jpg|Concept art for Rake, the cut leader of the Necropolis super mutants Harry.jpg|Harry, mutant guard FO01 NPC Lieutenant B.png|The Lieutenant, also known as Lou or Lou Tenant Marcus.jpg|Marcus FO02 NPC Frank Horrigan.png|Frank Horrigan, a super mutant and Enclave special agent. Mutant1.gif Super mutant.gif Lieutenant2.gif Super mutant2.gif ''Fallout 3'' FO3 super mutant.png|Super mutant FO3 super mutant brute.png|Super mutant brute FO3 super mutant master.png|Super mutant master Super mutant overlord.png|Super mutant overlord FO3 super mutant behemoth.png|Super mutant behemoth Uncle Leo.jpg|Uncle Leo a pacifist super mutant who wanders the Capital Wasteland Fawkes.jpg|Fawkes a friendly super mutant from Vault 87 F3C4.jpg|Concept art F3C6.jpg|Concept art ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Marcus highres.jpg|Marcus as he appears in Fallout: New Vegas Neil.jpg|Neil a friendly super mutant who lives on the outskirts of Black Mountain Mean Sonofabitch.jpg|Mean Sonofabitch a super mutant sentry in Westside Tabitha.jpg|Tabitha, an insane nightkin FNVSuper mutant.png|A super mutant Nightkin jailer.png|A nightkin Art-super mutant rush.jpg|Concept art for some attacking super mutants ''Fallout 4'' Super mutant3.png|Super mutant Behemoth.png|Super mutant behemoth Big Mack.jpg|Big Mack, a super mutant leader at the Wilson Atomatoys factory Brian Virgil.jpg|Dr. Brian Virgil, a friendly super mutant in the Glowing Sea Dead Eye.jpg|Dead Eye, a blind super mutant Fist FO4.jpg|Fist, a super mutant leader at Trinity Tower Hammer supermutant.png|Hammer, a super mutant leader at the West Everett Estates Strong.png|Strong, a super mutant companion Fo4swan.jpg|Swan, a unique super mutant behemoth living in a pond of water Grun.png|Grun, a unique super mutant behemoth in the Vim! Pop factory FO4FH Erickson.png|Erickson, a super mutant merchant who sells guard dogs Rage-NukaWorld.jpg|Rage, a super mutant in Nuka-World Fo4-supermutants-concept.png|Concept art Art of Fo4 super mutant behemoth concept art.jpg|Concept art Fo4 clay super mutant concept art.png|Clay concept art ''Fallout 76'' FO76 Super mutant.png|Super mutant Grahm.png|Grahm, a traveling super mutant merchant and cook FO76 Harrison Malone.png|Harrison Malone, an escaped convict turned super mutant at the Grafton Dam ''Fallout Tactics'' Tariqmutant1.jpg Tariqmutant3.jpg Tariqmutant2.jpg Super mutant 1.jpg Super mutant (with armor).jpg Super mutant.jpg Super mutant (concept).jpg super mutant opponent.jpg FOT mutant.jpg FOT mutant 2.jpg FoT mutant 2.png FoT super mutant.png Mutant.gif FOT Mutant.gif FOT Toccomatta.gif ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' Super mutantFOBOS.png Super mutant2FOBOS.png Attis.png|Attis Rhombus FOBOS.jpg|Rhombus killing a super mutant. Attis2.png NightkinFOBOS.png|A group of nightkin ''Van Buren'' VB mutant.jpg|The super mutant from Van Buren ''Fallout d20'' Fallout d20 super mutant by Tensen01.jpg|Interior illustration D20 mutant.jpg|First version of the cover D20 mutie.jpg|Second version of the cover D20 mutie final.jpg|Final version of the cover D20 muties.jpg|Second version of the cover D20 muties final.jpg|Final version of the cover Mutant commando.jpg|Nightkin commando interior illustration Mutant berserker.jpg|Mutant berserker interior illustration ''Project V13'' Project V13 screenshot1.jpg| A seemingly neutral super mutant Sources Holodisks * Richard Grey's audio diary * FEV research * FEV experiment disk * Vree's autopsy report * Mutant transmissions Dialogue * ZAX dialogue file References Category:Super mutants Category:Creatures de:Supermutant es:Supermutante fi:Super Mutants fr:Super mutant it:Supermutante ja:Super mutant nl:Super mutants pl:Supermutant pt:Super mutante ru:Супермутант uk:Супермутант zh:超級變種人